Pyrrolopyrimidinecarboxamides are described in WO2009/106531. EP1634883 disclose 2-substituted phenyl-5,7-dihydrocarbyl-3,7-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-one derivatives and their use for treatment and/or prevention of sexual dysfunction and other diseases related to phospholipase 5. WO01/94350 disclose 6-phenylpyrrolopyrimidine derivatives as selective cyclic GMP specific phosphodiesterase (PDE 5) inhibitors.